Cœurs rebelles (en réécriture)
by Macaria Hades
Summary: Milo héritier d'une riche famille Louisianaise se défini comme un démon vivant à fond. Camus, issu d'une famille pauvre cumule les emplois pour payer ses études. Rien ne les destinaient à se rencontrer et pourtant...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous

un nouveau découpage et des ajouts ont été fait sur les deux chapitres qui avaient déjà été publié.

bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Son épaisse chevelure d'un bleu profond flottant au gré du vent, Milo De la Salle savoure le contact à la fois ferme et souple du cuir entre ses mains. Cela fait bien cinq ou six miles qu'il est en pilotage automatique. Au volant de son pur-sang, le jeune homme roule à tombeau ouvert. Son corps conduit, mais son esprit est bien loin de la River Road, vagabondant dans les méandres de la métaphysique avec pour seul lien à la réalité, les effluves du Mississippi.

Rouler à tombeau ouvert... Songe-t-il. Quelle drôle d'expression pour dire que l'on a atteint une vitesse plus que déraisonnable, et pourtant tellement grisante... Peut-être est-ce parce que l'on risque d'y arriver plus vite... Au tombeau. Mais Milo s'en fiche. La mort ne l'effraie pas. Il a déjà croisé son chemin. Il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et elle s'est détournée de lui. La mort a fui, mais pas lui. Alors peu lui importe ces stupides expressions destinées à garder la populace dans le rang. Il n'est pas comme eux, un mouton apeuré. Il est un loup sauvage. Pire encore... Il est un démon, craint autant qu'admiré, envié autant que jalousé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, son nom est sur toutes les lèvres... Son nom ou celui de sa famille... Mais contrairement à ces derniers, Milo se moque totalement de l'opinion publique. La seule qui ait compté à ses yeux n'est plus. Le seul être qu'il a vraiment aimé est mort. Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, ses mains se crispent sur le volant.

\- Putain ! jure-t-il en entendant les sirènes de la police routière.

Un rapide coup d'œil au rétroviseur lui apprend que les deux motards ne vont pas tarder à le rattraper. Avec un sourire sardonique, il applique une légère pression sur l'accélérateur, juste le nécessaire pour les distancer sans leur ôter l'espoir de le rattraper. L'adrénaline d'une bonne course poursuite est l'une de ces drogues favorites. Les Harley de la MCSAP* ne peuvent rivaliser avec son Aston Martin. Le savent-ils ? Sans doute… Comme c'est beau d'espérer, et comme c'est bon de jouer avec l'espoir des autres.

La sonnerie de son téléphone lui tire un grognement agacé. L'écran de celui-ci affiche numéro masqué. Habituellement, il n'aurait pas décroché, mais c'est peut-être la plantureuse Priscilia qu'il a rencontrée la veille au Sunset. Pour une fois, Milo l'a joué mystérieux et gentleman. Aussi, après l'avoir bien enivrée et enflammée, il l'a plantée dans une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, tous frais payés, avec son numéro, prétextant qu'il n'aurait pas été raisonnable d'aller plus loin dans son état. Certain que c'est la belle qui l'appelle pour le remercier comme il se doit, le séducteur prononce d'une voix suave.

\- Allo...

Celle de son interlocuteur, lui fait perdre son sourire. Adieu sulfureuse Priscilia, bonjour la majesté paternelle ! Milo raccroche et jette l'appareil sur le siège passager puis il écrase l'accélérateur d'un mouvement rageur. Finit de jouer, pour se détendre il lui faut maintenant une bonne partie de chasse. Il vérifie qu'il a semé ses poursuivants avant de ralentir. Sa destination approche. Il peut le sentir dans ses entrailles. Un plaisir viscéral qui lui remue les tripes à mesure qu'il approche de cette véritable liberté qu'est à ses yeux la Nouvelle Orléans. L'excitation électrise chaque particule de son corps. De gibier, il est devenu prédateur. Son attention s'accroit dès qu'il dépasse le panneau bleu "Welcome to New Orleans" orné d'une fleur de Lys. Il guette dans la chaleur moite de cette fin de journée. A cette heure particulière où diurnes et noctambules se croisent, les uns rentrant, les autres sortant, et chacun étant une proie potentielle pour le démon. C'est ainsi que Milo perçoit chaque personne croisée. Un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, il observe. Une main paresseusement passée dans les cheveux, une langue taquinant négligemment le pourtour de la bouche, tous ces petits appels inconscients à la luxure, c'est cela que le jeune homme recherche, un véritable challenge. Mettre dans son lit quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de lui.

Il les repère aux abords de Lafayette Square. Un couple d'étudiants, le genre sexy-relax qui en laisse voir suffisamment pour mettre en appétit. L'un, chaussé de scandale de cuir, porte un short outrageusement moulant, couleur cannelle assorti d'un débardeur orange lui arrivant au-dessus de la taille, découvrant ainsi sa peau fine dorée par le soleil. Sa silhouette mince et ses longs cheveux blonds pourrait facilement le faire passer pour une femme de dos. L'autre, châtain, coupé court, tout aussi bronzé, est vêtu d'un pantalon sculptant noir taille basse, avec un T-shirt à capuche, écru, court, orné d'un aigle royal aux ailes déployées. Les manches ont été négligemment coupée. Intrigué, Milo se gare à quelques mètres d'eux. Le look est plutôt réussi, mais ne peut tromper un œil exercé. Le couple, âgé en réalité d'une trentaine d'années, est lui aussi en quête d'une proie. Ce qui pourrait passer pour des marques d'affection est en fait un véritable langage corporel. Une pression de la main sur la taille du blond, un regard ou un sourire langoureux de celle-ci, autant de questions et réponses codées pour trouver la conquête idéale. Ingénieux, songe Milo en s'efforçant de décoder leur conversation muette.

\- Pas possible ! s'exclame-t-il soudain.

Tant pis pour l'inaccessible, le jeune homme décide de les aborder histoire de vérifier sa théorie. Paré de son sourire le plus enjôleur, le riche héritier klaxonne lorsque le couple bredouille arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Je vous emmène quelque part ?

A sa grande satisfaction, les faux étudiants se regardent hésitant quelques secondes, tout en le détaillant, avant de finalement accepter. Milo sait exactement où les emmener. L'idée de se taper un plan à trois, car c'est cela que le couple recherche, dans l'hôtel de papa, fait sourire d'anticipation le jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il risque, c'est une nouvelle engueulade. Le déshériter ? De la Salle père est bien trop soucieux de la transmission de la lignée pour cela et tient trop à son image pour le jeter dehors. De plus, le garder sous son toit lui permet de conserver son rejeton à l'œil et de passer pour un père exemplaire. Oh bien sûr, il peut lui couper les vivres. Milo a envisagé cette possibilité. Alors profitant de l'emprise familiale sur une bonne partie de l'état, il s'est, par sécurité, constitué une fortune personnelle. Toujours bien connaître son ennemi pour prévoir ses réactions, répétait sans cesse son frère aîné, si seulement il avait suivi ses propres conseils...

\- Je m'appelle Argol et mon copain c'est Misty.

\- Salut ! fait le susnommé avec un signe de la main et un sourire niais.

\- Salut ! Moi, c'est Milo. Alors ? Je vous emmène où ? demande-t-il un regardant Argol dans le rétroviseur.

Avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux noisette, son passager est plutôt quelconque. Néanmoins, son teint hâlé, certainement artificiel, paré d'un sourire savamment étudié lui donne un petit quelque chose qui peut faire fondre bien des filles.

\- Eh bien... A vrai dire nous venons d'arriver pour les vacances et nous ne connaissons pas la ville.

\- Ah oui ! Et d'où venez-vous ?

\- New York, répondent-ils dans un ensemble qui sent le préparé.

\- Vous savez où loger ?

\- Non ! font-ils comme précédemment.

\- En fait, précise Argol. Nous nous sommes posés dans une auberge de jeunesse sur Magazine Street. Le temps de trouver mieux pas trop cher.

Milo retient un petit rire amusé. Décidément, leur petit numéro du couple sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est peut-être un peu trop. Cependant, le jeune homme joue le jeu et n'est pas avare de questions, histoire de voir à quel point leur combine est bien ficelée. Le couple a, en effet réponse à tout. Ils sont si bien rodés que Milo ne se souvient plus comment la discussion a bien pu dériver sur le sexe.

Sous forme de plaisanterie plus ou moins graveleuses, ils tâtent habillement le terrain pour leur plan à trois. Le jeune homme abonde dans leur sens tout en se disant que finalement, ils ne sont peut-être pas si mauvais que cela. Ils arrivent ainsi à l'hôtel Paradizio dans une ambiance bon enfant, mais dès qu'ils y pénètrent, le couple se fait plus discret le temps que Milo prenne la clé de la suite à la réception. Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire satisfait en apercevant les regards de mépris qu'ils croisent. Lorsqu'enfin le trio entre dans la luxueuse chambre, il entend Argol émettre un sifflement admiratif.

\- Et oui ! lance Milo amusé. Ça a des avantages d'être riche. La salle de bain est par ici si vous voulez vous rafraîchir. Je ferais transférer vos bagages de l'auberge où vous êtes descendus.

\- Oh Non, non ! proteste Misty, bien qu'il jubile intérieurement. C'est bien trop au-dessus de nos moyens.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous l'offre avec plaisir.

\- Bah, merci, fait simplement Argol entraînant son compagnon vers la salle de bain.

Ils laissent la porte ouverte et se dévêtent avec des gestes calculés. Il est maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Leur petit jeu érotique est lancé. Milo sort une bouteille de champagne millésimé du réfrigérateur et l'ouvre en observant le spectacle sensuel qu'offre le couple sous la douche. Il remplit trois coupes, déglutit et en avale une cul sec. Il navigue entre désir et appréhension à la vue des caresses indécentes sur ces corps mouillés. Le touriste, qui semblait si quelconque à l'arrière de la voiture, l'est nettement moins sous le jet d'eau chaude.

\- Bon sang ! Quel appareillage ! songe Milo qui réalise soudain ce qu'implique un plan à trois.

Il déglutit à nouveau et descend une seconde coupe de champagne comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple verre d'eau.

\- Voyons ! À trois ne signifie pas forcément que tu vas y passer, se moque sa voix intérieure, à laquelle il répond nerveusement.

\- Ouais ! Ben, il a l'air du genre à tirer dans les deux camps !

Le jeune homme, que ses cogitations ont amené près du lit, se retourne en réalisant que l'eau ne coule plus. Ce qui s'offre à ses yeux lui coupe le souffle. Il en lâche le troisième verre de champagne qu'il tient à la main. La beauté nue et ruisselante, se déhanche vers lui en une démarche féline. Son esprit se vide net... Ou plutôt se focalise entièrement sur cette insolente goutte d'eau qui glisse sur cette peau d'ambre entre deux mamelons qu'il devine déjà durcis, poursuivant jusqu'au nombril, orné d'un rubis, qu'elle contourne pour atteindre le... Face à cette divine vision, le temps lui-même semble retenir son souffle. Milo ne reprend ses esprits qu'en entendant une voix suave proposer.

\- Champagne ?

Le milliardaire, à peine revenu à la réalité, s'aperçoit que la voix est accompagnée d'une main tenant une coupe. Il n'a même pas remarqué à quel moment elle l'a prise.

\- Et merde ! Secoues-toi un peu mon vieux ! se fustige-t-il. T'as l'air d'un puceau en manque !

Puceau, il ne l'est certes pas. Par contre, il doit être sacrément en manque pour réagir ainsi. Misty, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, porte la coupe à sa bouche. Milo l'entrouvre, offrant ainsi un passage au nectar. Cette fois, guidé par l'Apollon, il prend le temps de jouir de cette saveur si raffinée et aphrodisiaque. La dégustation du champagne cesse dans un rire subtil pour laisser place à une autre. Lèvres contre lèvres, deux langues libertines font connaissance, tandis qu'une main agile part à la découverte des trésors cachés sous les vêtements de luxe.

Entre baisers et champagne, sans même savoir comment, Milo se retrouve sur le lit, le corps en feu. La créature de rêve le déleste de son pantalon tandis qu'approche son compagnon, lui aussi nu. Allongé, le corps du jeune homme ne semble plus répondre. Si tant est que cela fut possible, sa température monte encore de quelques degrés, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il a l'impression de sourire bêtement. Il sombre dans les affres du désir. Milo soupire d'aise lorsque son cerveau daigne refaire surface, puis... Quelque chose cloche !

* * *

* MCSAP= Motor Carrier Safety Enforcement, section de prévention routière de la Louisiana State Police.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Quelque chose cloche !

Cette pensée l'assaille dans un éclair de lucidité, lui faisant brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Il se redresse un peu trop vite et maudit son mal de tête. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il réalise qu'il avait eu affaire à des escrocs. Ils l'ont drogué et lui ont tout pris...

Est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent de prendre leur pied avec leurs victimes, avant de les dépouiller ? Se demande Milo avec une pointe de vexation, car visiblement avec lui : rien ! Pourtant aucun de ses partenaires ne s'est jamais plaintes. En tout cas, ces enfoirés ne lui ont rien laissé, pas même son boxer. Il lâche un petit rire qui se mue en panique. Son cœur s'arrête net une fraction de seconde. C'est court, mais si soudain qu'il lui semble avoir expiré la totalité de l'air se trouvant dans ses poumons. Tandis que Milo suffoque, son cœur se met à battre à un rythme effréné, résonant dans tout son corps...

Ces salopards ont aussi emporté les clés de voiture... Les clés de SA voiture. Pourtant conscient que cela ne sert à rien, il s'empare du drap et s'en enveloppe pour sortir de la chambre. Il court vers le garage du palace. Ignorant les regards outrés des clients, le cœur battant à tout rompre, son esprit oscille entre fol espoir et effroi. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide ! Il ralentit en approchant de son emplacement habituel. Son envie de courir vers lui, freiné par la terrible réalité qui le hante. Un dernier tournant avant le vide… Un dernier pilier masquant la vue lui permet d'espérer encore... Une voix l'interpellant qu'il veut ignorer... Il veut être seul avec ce nouveau deuil... Peut-être que s'il n'y prête pas attention... La voix insiste.

\- Monsieur De la Salle !

Une main le happe avant qu'il dépasse le pilier. Milo s'apprête à l'invectiver avec véhémence lorsqu'il les voit dans cette autre main.

\- Monsieur De la Salle, ces gens qui vous accompagnaient disaient que vous leur aviez prêté la voiture et ils ont été fort mécontents que je refuse de leur amener ou de leur dire où elle était garée. Ils n'ont pas insisté et ont abandonné les clés lorsque j'ai menacé d'appeler la police. J'espère que je n'ai pas...

Milo réprime un soupir de soulagement. Sans un mot, il prend les clés des mains de l'employé et rejoint la voiture sans même en écouter davantage. Serrant le trousseau, il fait glisser ses doigts sur la carrosserie en une douce caresse. Il savoure le contact tiède et lisse de la peinture comme il l'aurait fait du corps d'une femme.

\- J'ai eu si peur ma belle... Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre.

La main du jeune homme se raffermit sur la poignée tandis qu'il avance avec lenteur la clé de la serrure pour maîtriser ses tremblements. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il la raye et ses nerfs auraient lâchés. Milo s'assoit au volant, le caressant avant d'y appuyer la tête, respirant lentement, profondément le parfum du cuir. Il ferme les yeux et met le contact, faisant ronronner de plaisir le moteur. Il effleure le levier de vitesse, se laissant bercer un instant par l'envie de prendre la route, juste tous les deux. Mais, après la frayeur qu'il a eue, se faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme est inacceptable. Il saisit d'une main ferme le pommeau, puis en éprouve la souplesse de mouvement.

Conduire cette voiture, il ne connait rien de meilleur. Il a bien sûr pris du plaisir avec des automatiques pour ce qu'elles ont sous le capot. Cependant, il lui avait manqué cette impression de coopération, de partage qu'il éprouve avec une manuelle. Alors, il ne conduit que son Aston et ne la confie que très rarement. Pour Milo, cette sensation est aussi merveilleuse que de faire l'amour, peut-être même plus et il refuse de lui être infidèle. Il se résout finalement à regagner sa chambre. Près de l'ascenseur, s'active son sauveur, dont les impeccables cheveux paille ne demandent qu'à se rebeller. Il se pare aussitôt d'un sourire naïf en s'écartant prestement lorsqu'il aperçoit l'héritier approcher.

\- Tout va bien Monsieur De la salle ? Demande-t-il avec déférence.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Tristan, monsieur, répond l'employé ravi que ce richissime client s'intéresse à sa petite personne.

\- Tristan... Et as-tu trouvé ton Yseult ?

\- Hein ?! Lâche-t-il spontanément avant de se reprendre confus. Excusez-moi Monsieur, je veux dire pardon ! Monsieur...

Tandis qu'il se répand en excuses tout en cherchant à comprendre, Milo pénètre dans l'ascenseur en riant. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa chambre, il constate que la direction de l'hôtel, sans aucun doute prévenu par la femme de chambre, à moins que ce ne soit par les clients outrés, lui a déposé de nouveaux vêtements qu'ils n'ont bien sûr pas manqué d'inscrire sur sa note. N'ayant plus rien à faire à l'hôtel, s'habille prestement sans prendre le temps de se doucher et file à la réception régler la facture. Il tient également à récompenser le garçon pour sa présence d'esprit.

\- Ce Tristan qui travaille dans le garage, il sera dorénavant mon voiturier attitré lorsque je séjournerais dans votre hôtel, déclare-t-il au réceptionniste d'un ton sans appel.

\- Malheureusement Monsieur, cela est impossible. Le seul Tristan parmi nos employés est un agent d'entretien et…

\- Savez-vous qui je suis ? Demande Milo sur un ton doucereux.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur De la Salle, mais…

\- Calvin... C'est bien cela ? Dit-il en avisant le badge avec un sourire carnassier. Dites-moi Calvin, cela ne fait pas longtemps que vous travailler ici ?

\- Onze ans, Monsieur ! Annonce l'employé avec fierté.

\- Et je peux affirmer avec certitude que vous aimez votre travail.

\- Oh bien évidemment ! Se rengorge le réceptionniste. C'est un honneur de servir dans l'un des prestigieux palaces de votre père.

Le sourire de Milo s'élargit tandis qu'il s'éloignait du comptoir. Les yeux brillants de malice, il lance en sortant.

\- Comme c'est dommage ! Oui, vraiment dommage.

A l'extérieur, il jette un regard noir au voiturier qui lui cède la place et sort un téléphone de la boite à gants. Il compose le numéro et attendit... Une sonnerie, deux sonneries... Puis trois, quatre, cinq... Milo a tout son temps, il sait que son correspondant finirait par décrocher.

\- Alors Stan ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Nargue-t-il.

\- Je suis en vacances bordel ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire vacances ? V.A.C.A.N.C.E.S ! VACANCES !

\- Non, mais grâce à toi je sais l'épeler maintenant, raille le jeune homme.

\- Va te faire foutre, De la Salle ! J'ai une excursion avec ma femme et mes gosses dans cinq minutes.

\- Ça c'est pas mon problème !

\- Ok ! Vas-y, crache le morceau qu'on en finisse, cède le dénommé Stan.

\- L'Hotel Paradizio à la Nouvelle Orléans, tu connais ?

\- Le super palace de ton paternel qui se trouve dans le quartier français ?

\- Oui, c'est cela. Je veux que tu me l'achètes...

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas si tu vas en avoir les moyens. C'est qu'il y tient à son hôtel, le vieux et tu as déjà d'autres affaires en cours.

Milo se crispe sur le téléphone. Certes, il sait cela, mais il déteste se l'entendre dire. Il ne peut admettre que quoique ce soit ne viennent contrarier ses projets, aussi reprend-t-il plus durement.

\- Et bien arrange-toi pour que je les ai. Je veux cet hôtel ! C'est bien pour cela que je te paie non ! Et plutôt grassement même.

\- Ok, ok, répond son interlocuteur sans se formaliser du ton agressif de son employeur et ami. Mais tu sais, il arrivera un jour où tu devras rendre des comptes à propos de tes petites magouilles.

\- A qui ? Ta société ? Il me suffira de l'acheter pour...

\- Non, pire... À ma femme ! Et tu peux toujours courir pour l'acheter.

\- Oh ! Lâche le séducteur amusé. Mais dans ce cas, pas de problème, il me suffira de la baiser pour…

\- Oh mais oui ! Vas-y si tu as envie qu'elle lance ta carrière de castra.

Les deux hommes éclatent de rire.

\- À propos de l'hôtel reprend Milo radoucit, lorsqu'il sera à moi, je veux que Tristan soit promu voiturier en chef et vire-moi ce petit con de Calvin.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non, débrouille-toi pour qu'il ne retrouve plus aucun travail dans cet état ou ceux alentours... Et je dis bien aucun, pas même éboueur... Qu'il aille donc se les geler en Alaska tient !

\- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs votre majesté, ironise Stan.

Milo raccroche, éteint le téléphone et le jette par-dessus la portière. Il démarre alors en trombe pour une longue balade en tête à tête avec son pur-sang tout en lui racontant d'une voix tendre comment il va se faire pardonner lorsqu'ils seront rentrés. En tournant au coin de l'hôtel il doit faire une embardée pour éviter un piéton.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là celui-là ! Peste Milo en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Il a envie de mourir ou quoi !

Il s'attend à voir un employé imprudent. Il est surpris par ce qu'il aperçoit. Un jeune homme accroupit sur le trottoir s'empresse de remettre avec humeur des livres et des cahiers dans une besace déchirée. Un étudiant en déduit-il, et même un étudiant boursier à en croire ses vêtements largement passé de mode, même pour du bas de gamme. Ses longs cheveux vert d'eau lui cache le visage mais la délicatesse de ses mains et le soin apporté à ses vêtements surannés laisse deviner un joli de petit minois... Ou alors il est affreusement laid s'amuse Milo avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur sans davantage de considération pour sa victime.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Accroupie sur le trottoir, Camus remet ses livres et cahiers dans sa besace en toile tout pestant contre le chauffard de luxe. Il ne l'a aperçu que brièvement mais il n'est pas prête de l'oublier celui-là. Le jeune homme se relève et époussette le costume marron qu'il a miraculeusement trouvé dans une friperie en vu de son rendez-vous. Il remet la bandoulière de son sac sur l'épaule puis se livre a une dernière inspection de sa tenue.

Camus s'était habillé pour l'entretien avant d'aller en cours car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de repasser chez lui, ou plutôt chez sa grand-mère. Cela ne l'emballait pas vraiment de partager son appartement mais ainsi il économisait sur le loyer pour payer ses études d'architecture. Depuis toujours, il était fasciné par tous ces bâtiments au style si différents selon les époques. Pour lui, ils racontaient l'histoire des hommes aussi bien que les livres. Ils en disaient même plus. Ils dévoilaient les rapports que l'homme entretenait avec son environnement, tantôt conquérant, tantôt associé. Et il voulait apporter sa touche personnelle à ses pages d'histoire. Mais en attendant, il devait trouver des boulots pas trop mal payés avec des horaires qui n'empiétaient pas trop sur ses heures de cours.

Camus a à peine fait un pas que sa cheville se tord. Le talon de sa chaussure vient de casser. Rageant contre sa malchance, il le fourre dans son sac qui craque à son tour. La besace militaire de son grand-père maternel n'aura pas résisté à l'accrochage. Il ramasse de nouveau ses affaires et aperçoit que son pantalon a un accro. Ce n'est décidément pas son jour. Le jeune homme le tourne légèrement et essaie d'enlever le talon rescapé. Il n'y a rien a faire, il tient et l'heure tourne. Il colle donc le sac sous son bras pour maintenir fermé et clopine jusqu'à la porte de l'hôtel. Ouf, il la franchit à l'heure. Sur la pointe du pied pour avoir les deux talons à la même hauteur, il se dirige vers le comptoir où Alvin classe des papiers avec humeur.

\- Bonjour monsieur, dit-il poliment. Je suis Camus Dulac. Je viens pour la place d'employé d'étage.

L'employé se livre à une rapide inspection pour juger de qui il a à faire. Et le verdict est sans appel. Non mais qui croit-il tromper avec ce sourire assuré dans ce costume bon marché et ce sac miteux coincé sous son bras ! Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, Calvin n'a toujours pas digéré les sarcasmes du fils De la salle et a besoin d'une victime.

\- Vous êtes en retard, lâche-t-il froidement.

\- Mais non ! J'ai rendez-vous à 18h00, objecte-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'horloge murale affichant 18h01.

Le réceptionniste la toise avec condescendance.

\- Vous êtes en retard. Nous sommes un hôtel respectable et même de haut standing avec une clientèle exigeante. Vous comprendrez donc que ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard est un manquement intolérable.

Camus ravale le sous-entendu du "respectable" avec le sourire et tente d'amadouer le bonhomme.

\- Calvin, fait-il en lisant le badge. Je suis venu en bus directement de l'université. Je me suis fait accrocher par une automobile près de l'hôtel et je suis malgré tout presque à l'heure. Alors peut-être que pour cette fois...

Le jeune homme plaide sans mentionner qu'il est de mauvaise foi et emploie diplomatiquement le mot "automobile" plutôt que celui de chauffard qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il espère un peu de compassion du rigide employé.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail et...

\- C'est Monsieur pour vous, coupe-t-il insensible. Et si vous avez tant que ça besoin de travailler adressez vous donc aux motels de banlieue. Au revoir monsieur Dulac.

\- S'il vous plaît monsieur, tente-t-il à nouveau en insistant sur le "monsieur"

\- Ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité, menace Calvin intraitable.

Résigné, Camus soupire et sans même dire au revoir, clopine jusqu'à la sortie. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de clients pour assister à son humiliation, se console-t-il en coinçant le talon de la chaussure survivante dans la porte pour le faire céder. Il ne peut pas rester à boiter, ni même marcher en chaussette. Le jeune homme la remet et entame les presque deux kilomètres qui le sépare de l'arrêt de bus.

Comme si sa poisse avait pris fin, le bus arrive à la station juste après il. L'humeur morose, Camus monte, paie son ticket et va s'assoir au fond. Pour éviter de ressasser ce désastreux rendez-vous, il cale sa besace sur ses genoux et en sort un livre de cours. Vu qu'il ne descendra qu'au terminus, il a largement le temps d'étudier un peu. Tout ça à cause d'un abruti de gosse de riche qui s'est cru sur un circuit automobile ! rumina-t-il en survolant le chapitre. Et l'autre coincé ! Pour une minute ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser couler ! Le jeune homme soupire. Rien à faire, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. L'hôtel Paradisio est loin de chez il certes, et ça aurait été la courses en sortant de l'université mais c'était tout à fait faisable et le job était mieux payé que ses boulots actuels. Il soupire de nouveau, la gorge nouée entre chagrin et colère. Ce Calvin ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il travaille dans un hôtel de luxe qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ! Il n'avait qu'aucun droit de le traiter comme une moins que rien. Au fond c'est peut-être sa grand-mère qui a raison. Les De la Salle pourrissent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Encore heureux qu'il ne lui avait pas dit où il avait rendez-vous. Finalement Camus ferme son livre dans un claquement découragé et le range. Inutile d'insister, il est trop contrarié pour se concentrer. Le jeune homme préfère passer le reste du trajet à regarder par la fenêtre. Le défilement hypnotique du paysage urbain finit par faire taire le bouillonnement de son esprit.

Lorsque le bus arrive enfin à destination, Camus descend tranquillement. Puisque l'entretien n'a pas eu lieu, il a le temps avant de prendre son service au "4 saisons" d'autant que le bar est à une trentaine de minutes à pied de chez sa grand-mère. C'est un autre avantage de la cohabitation, la proximité. L'université se trouve à une vingtaine de minutes en bus sur une ligne aux passages fréquents et le jeune homme a réussi à trouver quelques petits boulots de serveurs ou de ménages dans les alentours, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas perdre trop de temps dans les transports en commun.

Arrivée à l'immeuble, Camus récupère le courrier dans la boite aux lettres et grogne devant l'ascenseur encore en panne. Il monte les cinq étages d'un pas alerte. Il entre dans l'appartement, enlève ses chaussures et les range dans le meuble prévu à cet effet après un examen dubitatif. Il se dirige ensuite vers le salon où Liberty Dulac regarde distraitement un jeu télévisé en découpant des bons de réduction.

\- Bonjour Mamie ! Lance-t-il joyeusement. Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Bonjour mon petit chéri. Tu rentres bien tôt. Comment s'est passé ton entretien ?

Camus avait espéré que la vieille dame ne s'en rendrait pas compte, mais non.

\- Il n'y en a pas eu. La place était déjà prise, ment-il.

\- Et ils t'ont pas prévenu pour t'éviter de te déplacer pour rien ! S'offusque l'aïeule. Quelle impolitesse ! Ils s'imaginent qu'on a que ça a faire ! C'était quel hôtel ?

Le jeune homme blêmit et demande quelque peu inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas leur téléphoner ?

\- Non ça ne servirait à rien. Mais par contre, je signalerai leur inconvenance à mes amies pour qu'elles boycottent ces malotrus !

La réponse a au moins le mérite de la faire rire.

\- C'est très gentille mamie. Mais tes amies n'ont pas les moyens pour ce genre établissement. Mais j'apprécie l'intention.

Il enlace sa grand-mère et embrasse tendrement sur la joue avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en rappelant.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Et d'ajouter.

\- Ensuite j'étudierai un peu.

\- D'accord mon poussin, répond machinalement Liberty qui a repris son opération découpage.

Il lui faut à peu près deux secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. L'aïeule se retourne ciseaux en main.

\- Camus, la terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que tu restes à ne rien faire. Tu ne fais qu'étudier, travailler et m'aider à la maison, énumère-t-elle en ponctuant ses paroles avec l'instrument. Accorde-toi donc une pause. Qui veut aller loin ménage sa monture.

\- D'accord grand-mère je vais me reposer sans livres ni cahier.

\- Vraiment ! S'étonne-t-elle face à la facilité avec laquelle son studieux petit fils cède.

\- Oui vraiment grand-mère. Vois-tu j'ai pour principe de ne jamais contrarier une vieille dame armée, sourit le jeune homme avec espièglerie en désignant du menton la-dite arme.

Libety suit le regard de son petit fils et lâche un "oooh" amusé. Elle pose les ciseaux sur la table avec autant de précaution que si elle manipulait un explosif. Puis reprend sa collecte de coupon dès que Camus a quitté la pièce.

Le jeune homme rit encore lorsqu'il atteint sa chambre. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit avec un soupir d'aise. Sa grand-mère à toujours su chasser ses soucis et pour rien au monde il n'échangerait ces moments de complicité. Finalement, en se rendant à la salle de bain, Camus songe à suivre les conseils de l'aïeule. Ça sera donc douche et glandouille avant de se rendre au travail dans une heure.

À suivre...


End file.
